7Hari Sebelum Keberangkatan ku
by meru4028
Summary: *Ketika Diriku Tidak Bisa Mengatakannya Langsung , Hanya Ini lah yang Bisa aku Lakukan .. Mengatakan nya hanya Lewat Sebuah ...
1. Chapter 1

Jujur saja , aku sangat Mencintainya .. Tapi yang hanya aku bisa lakukan adalah menyimpan perasaan ini .. Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakannya ? Sedangkan dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain .

Sekarang ... Aku Hanya bisa memandangi dirinya saja , Aku tidak bisa Menggapai dirinya . Padahal jarak antara Aku dengan Dia , sangatlah ... Dekat .

H-7

#HinataPOV

RumahHyuuga_PagiHari

" Hinata kamu sudah mempersiapkan semuanya bukan dengan baik ? " Tanya Ayah saat di Meja Makan .

-Perkenalkan Hyuuga Hiashi adalah Ayah aku , Dan Hyuuga Hikari adalah Ibu aku , Aku ingin memberitahu pada kalian bahwa ibu aku Hikari telah tiada pada saat aku berusia 10 Tahun , Lebih tepatnya saat Ibu aku melahirkan Seorang adik perempuan ku yang sangat Cantik Hyuuga Hanabi. -

" Hmm .. Tentu saja Tousan , Aku sudah mempersiapkan Semuanya dengan Benar " Jawabku sambil Mengoleskan selai cokelat ke Roti .

" Neechan , Bagaimana dengan Sasuke-nii .. Apa dia sudah tau kau akan ke... " Tanya Hanabi yang terpotong dengan suara Bel Rumah .

%Tingg Nongg%

" Sumimasennn " Teriak seseorang dari arah luar rumah .

" Tousan dan Hanabi-chan , aku berangkat sekolah dulu . Sasuke sudah nunggu di depan rumah . Terima Kasih untuk Makanannya . Tentang Sasuke aku tidak ingin memberitahunya , lebih baik aku akan mengatakannya nanti saat waktu yang tepat , Hanabi. " Pamit ku sekaligus menjawab perihal pertanyaan yang diajukan Hanabi tadi .

#HinataPOVend

#SasukePOV

Kegiatan Rutin Yang setiap hari ku lakukan sebelum berangkat Sekolah , adalah Menjemput Hinata Hyuuga sahabat ku dari Kecil , Lebih tepatnya Umur 5 Tahun sampai Sekarang Kami masih Berteman .

Sambil Mengayuh Sepeda ku kerahkan tenaga ini Ke Rumah Hyuuga .

%Tingg..Nong..%

Tidak Ada Sahutan , Mungkin Hinata sedang Bersiap .

Kutunggu 2 Menit , Saat Hendak menekan Bell , Pintu Tersebut sudah Terbuka .. Menampilkan sosok sahabat yang selalu menemaniku .

" Hoii Hinata lama sekali Kau Ini , Tidak bisakah saat Aku kerumah mu , Kau udah siap didepan rumah " Ucapku yang kesal terhadap Hinata yang selalu begini .

" Ckckkck Uchiha .. Bukannya kau sudah terbiasa seperti ini , Menyamper ku lalu Menunggu ku di depan rumah . Kenapa kau baru Kesal sekarang ? Apa yang mebuat mu Kesal hah ? Apa kau sedang kesal karna Sakura Tidak membalas Pesan mu dan Aku yang kena imbas amukan mu hah? " Balas Hinata yang tidak Kalah kesal dengan Sasuke , sambil mengeluarkan Sepeda dan siap berangkat lebih dulu meninggalkan Sasuke .

Wushhh-Hinata Dengan Kencang Mengayuh sepeda dan meninggalkannya-

" Sialan Hinata , apa dia sedang Kedatangan Tamu dipagi hari sudah marah-marah , Niatku hanya bercanda dan dia membalasnya dengan seperti itu " Ucapku sendiri sambil mengejar Hinata dengan menambah kecepatan terus menerus agar bisa menyamai Sepeda ku dengan Dia .

Tentang Haruno Sakura dia adalah Pacar Ku , Kami Sekelas bersama Hinata . Aku dan Sakura sudah Pacaran dari kelas 1 SMA dan Sekarang Masih berlanjut sampai ditingkat terakhir ini kelas 3 . Aku berharap hubungan ini akan Terus berlanjut .

#SasukePOVend

Konoha Gakuen

Sampai Disekolah , Hinata dan Sasuke Memarkirkan Sepeda ditempat yang disediakan Oleh pihak sekolah . Setelah Parkir sepeda , kami berjalan bersama memasuki Sekolah . Disaat Hinata menukar Sepatu nya dengan Uwabaki bersama Sasuke , Datanglah Seorang menghampiri Mereka .

#SakuraPOV

" Ohayou Gozaimasu Hinata chan dan Sasuke kun " Sapa ku kepada mereka .

" Ohayou Sakura Chan , Hmm .. Aku duluan ya , ingin ke Tempat Loker untuk mengambil sesuatu , Jaa-Ne sampai ketemu dikelas " Balas Hinata sambil meninggalkan Aku dan sasuke .

Sakura memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang berjalan Menuju Tempat Lemari Loker Siswa .

" Hmm .. Apa kita tidak mencarikan Cowo untuk Hinata agar dia tidak sendirian ? " Tanya Sasuke kepada Ku , Yang ku anggap itu adalah candaannya .

" Heee .. Tentu saja dia akan marah saat dia tau hal yang kita lakukan itu , Sasuke kun tau sendiri Hinata chan tidak pernah menceritakan tentang perasaann dia kepada kita , Nah jadi sepertinya Hinata tidak ingin memiliki seorang kekasih di Masa SMA nya " Jawabku sambil berjalan masuk ke Kelas bersama Sasuke .

#SakuraPOVend

= Ditempat Loker ini , Aku membuka pintu Loker ku .. Dan ku Lihat Amplop berwarna Biru Sambil Tersenyum , Dan aku Membiarkan terus menerus Amplop itu berada di Loker ku sampai saat nanti aku Mengambilnya dan memberikannya kepada ... =

%Plokk% Seseorang Menepuk Pundak Hinata dan Hinata Langsung Membalikkan Tubuhnya ke Arah Depan . Tidak Lupa hinata segera menutup Lokernya .

^Chapter 1 End. Mohon maaf untuk chapter pertama sedikit. Soalnya saya ingin tahu apakah ff ini diminati dan dibaca oleh banyak orang.

^ Jika banyak yang review ff ini, dipastikan author janji akan mengupdate chapter selanjutnya dengan Kilat update nya .

^Hallo Perkenalkan Saya Author baru, lebih tepatnya baru pertama kali membuat sebuah fanfiction, jadi jika ada yang aneh ketika membaca ff ini. Silahkan di Koment saja, Tidak masalah. Author akan dengan senang hati membaca dan membalas Komentar dari kalian semua. Jika ada yang Komentar :D Jadi Tolong Mohon Bantuan Semuanya dan Mohon maaf bila ada kekurangan.

^ Ff ini real buatan Saya :)

^Cukup panggil author Meruchan :D

#Adakah yang ingin bertanya tentang ff ini ? Silahkan.


	2. Chapter 2

_#Sebelumnya Chapter1_

= Ditempat Loker ini , Aku membuka pintu Loker ku .. Dan ku Lihat Amplop berwarna Biru Sambil Tersenyum , Dan aku Membiarkan terus menerus Amplop itu berada di Loker ku sampai saat nanti aku Mengambilnya dan memberikannya kepada ... =

×Plokk× Seseorang Menepuk Pundak Hinata dan Hinata Langsung Membalikkan Tubuhnya ke Arah Depan . Tidak Lupa hinata segera menutup Lokernya .

#NarutoPOV

Hmm ...Setelah sampai disekolah, aku ingin ke loker untuk mengambil buku Bahasa Inggris. Dan tidak sengaja aku melihat Hinata Hyuuga yang sedang berdiam diri melihat Lokernya. Lebih baik samperin dia.

×Plokk× Aku tepuk bahunya. Sepertinya dia sangat kaget, hmm benar Hinata-chan sedang bengong kurasa.

" Oii Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan didepan loker dengan diam seperti itu? Apa kau sedang menghayal seseorang memberikan mu coklat di dalam loker mu itu ? "

" Yakk naruto Kau ini bicara apa sih, Aku ini Hinata. Bukan seperti Kau Naruto yang selalu menginginkan hal yang seperti itu. Lagian aku disini ingin mengambil Buku. " Jawab Hinata meninggalkan naruto

" Hyuuga jangan tinggalkan teman mu disini " teriak ku sambil berjalan cepat agar menyamai langkah kaki ku dengan hinata

" Kalau begitu kejarlah aku " Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum .

#NarutoPOVend

= Uzumaki Naruto, dia adalah Teman Dekat nya Sasuke dari Saat masuk sekolah sini. Kehadirannya membuat ku bersyukur, karna jika saat tidak ada aku. Aku sangat menginginkn dia berada disisi Sasuke. Kenapa suatu saat aku tidak ada ? Hufftt .. Aku juga bingung dengan diriku sendiri.

Kelas XII-A

= Oh ya ngomong-ngomong bicara tentang sekolah, kami semua berada di sekolah SMA Konoha Tingkat Akhir, alias kelas 12. Bahkan kami semua telah selesai menyelesaikan Ujian Nasional pada 1Minggu kemarin. Dan sebentar lagi Sekolah mengadakan Kelulusan. Semua Teman-Teman membicarakan tentang Perguruan Tinggi yang mereka inginkan, Aku berharap mereka semua dapat Lolos tes dan masuk dalam Universitas yang mereka impikan. Begitu juga dengan Otak Encer Sasuke, dia daftar di Universitas Tokyo. Membicarakan tentang Teman, sebenarnya Aku melanjutkan pendidikan ku ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Tapi mungkin tidak dengan di Negara ku Jepang. Aku tidak mengatakan hal ini kepada Semua Orang, jadi hanya Keluarga dan Readers yang tau. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sejujurnya. Yang hanya aku bisa katakan, aku akan daftar kuliah tahun depan, Untuk saat ini aku ingin Belajar kursus Inggris, padahal kenyataannya aku tidak melakukannya. Ya ini semua bohong. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan kepada Sasuke dan Teman teman ku dikarenakan, aku tidak ingin ini terlalu menyedihkan berpisah dengan mereka semua. Jika aku merasakan kesedihan melihat teman teman ku mengucapkan selamat tinggal, langkah kaki ku ini meninggalkan mereka akan terasa sangat berat. Jadii ...=

#SasukePOV

Aku lihat Hinata memasuki Kelas bersama Naruto, aku lihat dirinya yang sedang berjalan ke arah bangku dia. Aku memikirkan perkataan Sakura tentang Hinata Harus memiliki seorang Pacar yang bisa menemaninya. Selama ini, selalu bersamanya aku tidak tau dia menyukai seseorang atau tidak. Ya benar, aku adalah sahabat yang buruk, tapi tidak untuk Wajah ku.

Berjalan bersama Naruto, membuat hinata tertawa lepas seperti itu. Apa dia menyukai Dobe? Sepertinya tidak mungkin dia menyukai si Dobe. Tapi jika kemungkinan besar memang benar hinata menyukainya? Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi ? Aku tidak rela jika Hinata harus bersanding dengannya. Jangankan bersanding, sepertinya kata Pacaran tidak cocok dengan dia berdua.

Saking terlalu memikirkan mereka berdua, aku tidak mendengar panggilan Naruto, yang sudah duduk disampingku .

" Heiii.. Sasuke jangan melamun di Pagi Hari, kenapa teman-teman ku pada suka melamun, Sasuke apa yang kau lamunkan, jangan bilang kau sedang memikirkan tentang Ero di pagi hari ? " Ucap Naruto.

Sialan Dobe, walaupun dia bilang hanya kepadaku, tapi suaranya yang sangat Keras, membuat sekelas menengok Kebelakang . Tepatnya menatapku. Dan yang lebih parah, mereka semua mengatakan

" Sasuke Hentaiii " serentak sekelas mengatakannya.

Tentu saja Perkataan mereka membuat ku Kaget. Tapi ada yang lebih membuat ku Kaget, Yaitu Hinata. Ya dia tidak melihat kebelakang, dia tidak melihat ku. Apa yang dia lakukan sampai tidak menengok kebelakang ? Yakk Hinata kau masih marah .

#SasukePovend

 _* Bel sekolah Tanda Masuk berbunyi, pelajaran pertama diisi dengan Sensei dan seterusnya sampai bel Istirahat berbunyi *_

#HinataPov

Aku lebih menyukai makan Bento yang kubawa dari rumah dari pada membelinya. Aku akan memakan bento ini bersama Teman Temanku di Kantin.

Tapi sebelum itu aku akan Ke Kantor Guru, untuk suatu urusan.

" Ino bisa kah aku minta tolong? Bawakan bentoku ke kantin. Aku akan ke kantor guru sebentar, ada suatu urusan "

" Oke Hinata, kami akan menunggu mu di kantin " Balas hinata.

" Terima Kasih Ino, Sasuke kau tidak usah mengantarku. Lebih baik kau duluan saja bersama yang lain, aku bisa sendiri "

= Aku sudah menduga sasuke akan menawarkan dirinya, untuk mengantarku, Dia seperti ini. Ini membuatku nyaman, tapi untuk kali ini aku tidak bisa mengajaknya bersamaku =

" Hn " jawab Sasuke.

Ruang Guru

Aku memasuki Ruang Guru untuk menemui wali kelas ku Kurenai Sensei.

" Oh Hinata, ada perlu apa kamu kesini ? " tanya kurenai sensei.

" Begini sensei, untuk Besok Selasa dan rabu saya ijin tidak masuk sekolah dulu. Saya akan ke New York untuk mengurusi tempat tinggal saya disana "

" Ok hinata, Semangat ya. Kau pasti Bisa " balas sensei.

" Terima Kasih sensei, aku Berharap ini akan berjalan dengan baik, aku permisi dulu " pamit Aku.

#PovHinataend

 _×Tanpa Hinata sadari, ternyata di Ruang Guru tersebut ada seorang Siswi berambut Pink yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka ×_

Kantin

 _Aku melihat teman teman ku semuanya berkumpul dalam meja, mereka semua tertawa dengan Ceria, aku senang melihat senyuman dan tawa mereka. Disana ada Sasuke,Ino,Naruto,Sai,Kiba,Shino, Ten-ten dan ke mana perginya Sakura ?_

" Ho hinata, kau sudah datang. Bukalah bento mu dan Makan, aku akan mencicipi makanan mu lagi? " Suruh kiba.

" Kiba selalu seperti ini, dia seperti suaminya Hinata, yang selalu memakan masakan buatan Hinata " Ledek ino.

" Ino Jangan meledek kiba, bagaimana dengan kalian berdua ino, kau dan sai. Kalian berdua selalu mesra, padahal status hubungan kalian tidak jelas. Benarkan semuanya? " Tanya tenten.

" Ya benar, aku setuju dengan tenten " Jawab sakura , yang baru datang dan langsung duduk di samping sasuke.

" Hmm.. Akan kutunjukan sesuatu yang membuat hubungan kita jelas " Jelas Ino.

Jeng jengg *Ino menunjukan sebuah cincin couple dengan sai , yang tersemat di jari mereka berdua.

" Ini pemberian Sai, kami baru jadian kemarin " Bilang ino . Sai hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk , membenarkan perkataan ino.

" Wuaaa.. Sugoii , Omedetou Sai dan Ino . aku sebagai teman kalian sangat senang " Ucap hinata.

" Selamat sai. Ayo ke kelas semuanya, bentar lagi bel Masuk berbunyi " Ajak sasuke

 _*Bel Masuk setelah istirahat berbunyi *_

Kelas

 _Setelah istirahat, pelajaran dilanjutkan sampai jam pulang._

 _* Bel Pulang Sekolah telah berbunyi *_

" Hinata, ikutlah bersama kami. Kami akan ke kafe tempat kumpul kita " ajak sakura .

" Gomen ne, untuk hari ini aku tidak bisa ikut berkumpul bersama kalian. Karna dirumah aku akan ada urusan dan aku sudah ditunggu dirumah " jelas hinata.

" Yah hinata kau tidak ikut, Tapi tidak masalah. Hati hati dijalan ya Hinata " balas sakura.

" Semuanya aku duluan pulang ya, kalian semua selamat menikmati waktu kalian . Sasuke maafkan aku " Pamit Hinata.

 _• Lihat apa yang dia katakan, dia mengatakan *Maafkan Aku* apa yang telah diperbuatnya sampai dia berkata begitu. Apa dia sudah tahu kesalahannya? Saat tadi pagi. Baguslah hinata *Pikir Sasuke dalam hati, Sambil tersenyum melihat Hinata._

Rumah Hyuuga

 _× Setelah Hinata sampai dirumah, hal yang dilakukannya adalah. Mempersiapkan barang barang nya yang akan diperlukan besok selama 2 hari disana ×_

=Dan semua sudah beres, memerlukan waktu 3 jam untuk merapikan ini semua. Waktunya Mandi dan turun ke Bawah untuk makan malam=

Ruang Makan

" Tousan , aku sudah mempersiapkan semua yang akan aku butuhkan disana " Ucap hinata memulai perbincangan .

" Hinata kau yang terbaik , kau sangat bagus dalam merencanakan suatu hal yang terbaik bagi kamu. Cari lah tempat tinggal yang nyaman bagimu. Karna kamu tidak ingin tinggal di asrama Universitas New York, jadi untuk tempat tinggal kau ya yang membeli nya " Jawab hiashi.

" Ya aku tau itu, aku akan melakukannya seperti kata tousan " Balas hinata sambil tersenyum.

" Hinata-nee tidak melakukan sesuai kata Tousan, Tousan mengatakan A Oneesan akan melakukan B " Sela Hanabi .

" Kau benar hanabi. Tousan setuju, tapi seperti itulah kakak mu hanachan dia tetap sayang kepada kita " Ucap hiashi.

= Aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar percakapan Mereka berdua. Mempunyai waktu bersama keluarga adalah hal yang indah =

Kamar

Aku mendapat pesan Line dari sasuke, dia menanyakan. Aku sudah mengerjakan pr Matematika atau belum , dan dia menawarkan untuk kerumah ku agar bisa mengajarinya.

#Bersambung Chapter2, Next Chapter3.

^Author Berkata^

Kasih yang sudah Membaca,Memfollow,Favorite Author&Cerita ini. Ga nyangka ini ff ada yg ngerespon. Tapi memang bener jika kita tidak mencoba, kita tidak akan tahu hasilnya. Ya walaupun Baru sedikit, tidak masalah. Author jujur saja sangat terharu, rasanya pengen bikin jakarta banjir gegara Air Mata Author :v

2\. Kalian boleh jujur kok, menurut kalian nih ff gimana ya? Yang belon baca chapter1. Ayo monggo dibaca dulu.

3\. Abstrak ? Cacad ? Ga danta ? Jelek ? No kawai ? Pelis Author butuh pendapat kalian tentang nih chapter balu.

4\. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Salam manis dari author yang baru ini :V *kedipinmata


End file.
